Tamaki's Little Sister
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Summery inside. Not enough room to put the whole summery up.
1. Chapter 1

This occured to me when I was reading other fanfics.

Neko: A lot occurs to you.

SHUT UP! *pouts*

Neko: Reviews will be nice.

* * *

Summery: Guess what...Tamaki has a younger sister. She's the complete opposite of him! She comes off rude, cold, and downright mean. But not all is what she seems to be. She has a dark secret and she's in love with Kyoya since they first met. As time goes on, she reveals that she isn't as cold hearted as everyone first thinks and what happens when her secret is revealed? R&R!

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Meeting Her Once Again**_

It was a peaceful day at Ouran, or so it seemed. Tamaki was freaking out and everyone was wondering why. Ever since he came to school for today, he was out of it and he didn't even pesture Haruhi. It worried them, even Haruhi herself. Tamaki had decided to close the club for today because he was calling a meeting.

"What's up with you boss?" Hikaru asked.

"You seem out of it." Kaoru added.

"I have some news."

"About what Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

His eyes darted around and his fidgted with his hands.

"W-Well...do you remember my little sister Kyoya?" he asked.

Kyoya's eyes widened. He indeed remembered the fiery blond, "Why yes I do. What about her?"

"Well...she's moving here."

Kyoya nearly lost his composer. Tamaki's little sister is the only one who ever got on his nerves and made him lose his temper.

"How long till she's here?"

"Erm...about that."

The door creaked opened and in stepped a female version of Tamaki. Her blond hair fell in rivers down her back, stopping mid-waist and curled. Her violet-blue eyes shinned with fire, mischievous, and mystery. She wore black skinny jeans, a deep shade of red tank top, and black flats. Her pink lips curved into a taunting smile as she stared at her older brother.

"Onii-san." she said, her voice soft yet mature sounding.

"Ehehe...Hello nee-chan. How was your flight?" Tamaki asked nervously.

Haruhi's eyes flickered to Tamaki. He was scared of her? Why would he be sca-

"You baka! That's all you ask me? No hug? No 'I missed you little sister'?" she said, glaring at Tamaki.

He flinched back slightly.

"Hello again Danielle." Kyoya said.

Her eyes flickered over to him and she smirked.

"Hello Kyoya. How are you?"

His eye twitched slightly but placed a fake smile, "Very good Danielle-hime."

She frowned. She hated being called hime. He knew this. Her eyes narrowed before looking at everyone else.

"Hello everyone. I'm Danielle Souh, younger sister of Tamaki. I already know about you guys. Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, and Haruhi."

"How?" the twins asked.

"I have my ways."

"Dani! You left me behind again!"

She tilted her head to her friend Christie Saint-Clair. She smiled and said, "Sorry about that Christie."

She waved her off and looked at the hosts, "Dude, what's up with the chick as a guy?"

Danielle shrugged and said, "Don't know, but it's okay. I don't really care. Knowing Ootori here, she got suckered into a debt."

Kyoya glared at her, frowning. No matter how far away she was, she knew him way too well.

"I heard that they have a black magic club. I'm headed over there."

Danielle nodded and said, "Kay. See you later."

"Te vezi mai târziu dragoste**(1)**."

And then she walked out. All of them looked at her in shock. Danielle looked at them, "What?"

"What _language_ did she speak?" Hikaru asked.

"Romanian. She's half of that and Japanese. She speaks both."

"That's quite interesting."

She glared and said, "Ne pensez même à elle Ootori**(2)**."

His eyes narrowed at her, "It's impolite to talk in another language when speaking to another who doesn't speak ones other language."

"Je peux parler dans ma langue maternelle, si je veux**(3)**!" she yelled at him.

Tamaki looked at her in shock and said, "Il délogeant Danielle. Vous n'êtes pas étant agréable.**(4)**"

She glared at her older brother before sighing and taking a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry everyone. I have jet lag and I'm out of it. I'll see you at home Tamaki." she said, in somewhat of a cold voice before leaving.

Everyone looked at Tamaki who smiled nervously, "Don't worry...she's a lot nicer then she seems."

Kyoya snorted.

_*Yeah right.* _He thought.

* * *

**1.** Romanian - See you later love

**2. **French - Don't even think about it Ootori

**3.** French - I can speak in my native tongue if I want to!

**4. **French - Knock it off Danielle. You're not being nice.


	2. Chapter 2

MEOW! Second chapter! ^^

Neko: Oh joy.

*glares slightly then coughs* Enough! And I love reviews! Flames will be stored and used in the winter.

Neko: Isn't that like squirrels?

...RWAR!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - A Game?**_

Danielle sighed as she walked to the black magic club room to gather her friend. She entered and walked in a little ways, spotting her friend. Christie was currently hugging what seems to be the president because all of the other members had yelled president and he appeared to the be freaking out. She chuckled and walked up, pulling her friend off with ease.

"Christie. What's with you?"

"What? He's _H.O.T._! I can't help it."

She sighed and shook her head, giggling slightly.

"You look familiar."

She looked at the male in front of her and said, "I should. I'm Souh's younger sister."

"Ah...so that's it. For someone who looks the same has very different personalities. And you are harboring a dark secret."

Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing, "I don't who you are, but you better keep you mouth shut."

Christie looked at her with worry as she walked away. Christie bowed and said, "I'm sorry. And please don't say anything about this."

He looked surprised, but nodded. She smiled softly before running after her friend.

~OUTSIDE~

"Dani! Dani wait up! It wasn't his fault!" Christie yelled, running after her.

"He shouldn't have said anything at all! That just pisses me off!"

Christie got in front of her, glaring and yelled, "Închide dracu sus tarfa!**(1)**"

Danielle stared at her friend wide eyed. She didn't speak Romanian as her friend, but she understood a bit of it. Christie took a deep breath and said softly, "He doesn't know what the secret is and he promises not to tell."

"How do you know?" Danielle asked weakly.

Christie hugged her friend close and said, "I just know."

She pulled her away and said, "Come on! Let's go and have some fun!"

Danielle smiled. She was glad to have a friend like her around. She nodded as her friend pulled her along.

~LATER~

Danielle was smiling and laughing with glee. They had gone to the amusement park and had gotten off of a rollercoaster.

"That was fun!" Christie yelled happily.

"Totally true! This is a fun place!" Danielle agreed.

They were rich yes, but they didn't flaunt their money or power around like the other rich people. They did things for themselves and they enjoy buying things that are cheap and not expensive. Christie grabbed Danielle's arm and pointed, "Look who it is!"

She looked over and saw the entire host club. She stared in horror.

"Did they follow us?"

"I don't think so." Christie said.

"Let's go in the other direction before they spot us!"

"Right!"

But before they could move, they heard, "Danielle!"

_*Crap!*_ They both thought and turned back around.

Tamaki hugged his younger sibling and said, "Onii-san missed you!"

Danielle sighed and pushed him off, "Are you following us?"

"Of course not! We wanted to see the place where commoners go to have fun!" he said.

Danielle smacked him, "Don't say that. That's insulting to some people. I know we're rich and all, but be sesitive about it!"

Kyoya stared at her. She's telling him, her older brother, to be sesitive towards other yet she taunts them? It just didn't add up.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" the twins asked.

"We just wanted to have some fun." Christie said, placing her hands on her hips, "Anything wrong with that?"

"No. It's just we thought you two didn't do stuff like this."

"That's where you're wrong. We love doing stuff like this." Danielle said.

"Yeah. We hate flaunting around riches around. It just bugs us." Christie added.

"Glad to know some rich people don't flaunt their money around." Haruhi said.

Christie flashed her a smile and put an arm around her, "Of course darling! We know that it's rude and some people hate others for that."

Danielle rolled her eyes, smiling lightly. She looked at Kyoya. He looked nice today. Blue fitting jeans, a red tank top and a light tan-ish white vest. Of course, he always looked nice. Danielle smiled warmly at him as he looked at Christie and Haruhi. He glanced over at her and she looked away, pretending to scowl. Kyoya blinked. Was it his imagination that she was smiling at him with...Love? Kindness? He shook his head. There was no way that she would. He pretended to not look at her anymore and she glanced at him, smiling lightly. Ah, so it wasn't. She didn't hate him after all. It was just an act to get him to notice her. He smirked inwardly. Now he knew her game and he wasn't going to let her win this time.

* * *

**1.** Romanian - Shut the fuck up bitch!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! 3rd chapter! Not much to say here for today. So...ENJOY

Neko: And please review. It would be nice.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - The Dark Secret Part 1**_

Danielle sat up in her room, staring out the window with a letter in her lap. She sighed and glanced down at it. A picture was attached to it. She smiled sadly as she ran a finger over the picture.

"Oh sweet Kyon, Malla." she whispered.

A knock on the door interupted her thoughts and she quickly put the letter away.

"Qui est-ce?"

"C'est moi ! Votre grand frère!"

She sighed and opened the door, looking up at her older sibling.

"What is it onii-san?"

He was grinning, which is almost never a good sign, and said, "We are going to the beach today!"

Her eyes suddenly sparkled with happiness and said, "T-The beach? Really?"

He nodded. He knew that his sister loves the beach and the ocean. She slammed the door in his face and ran around her room, grabbing summer clothes and packing them in a suitecase. He opened the door and chuckled, "I'll be waiting downs-"

She ran out of the room with her suitecase and yelled, "Hurry up!"

He chuckled again and saw something on the ground. He picked it up and looked it over. It was a picture of a boy and a girl. Little children. They both looked like Danielle for some reason.

"Tamaki!" her voice floated up.

He set down the picture and yelled, "Coming!"

He closed the door and ran downstairs, meeting up with his little sister. They stepped into the car and they drove off to the beach. He was silent on the whole way there. He glanced at his sister, wondering who those children were. Did something happen in France?

"You're being quiet brother."

He looked at her fully and smiled, "Oh. Nothings wrong. Just thinking about some stuff."

She blinked, "Oh? What about?"

"Just stuff. Don't worry your pretty little head over it."

She glared at him, "I hate those words."

He chuckled.

~AT THE BEACH~

Danielle's eyes were shining with happiness and she ran into the house. They were staying at Kyoya Ootori's summer house and she picked the room that she wanted. While she was away, Tamaki pulled Kyoya into his room.

"Is something the matter Tamaki?"

"There is actually. And it has to do with my sister."

Kyoya blinked. That's a first. Usually it's about Haruhi and the twins.

"What about her?"

"Well, when she had run out of her room after I told her about the beach, I saw a photo on the ground. A photo of a pair of children. A boy and a girl."

"Usually happens like that. It must've been of you and her when you were younger."

Tamaki shook his head, "It didn't look like us at all though. They children looked a little like her, but they had different eye colors and a darker shade of blond."

Kyoya blinked. Now he was curious.

"Can you find out anything about my sister's medical history?"

"Of course Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled and left the room, along with Kyoya. Kyoya began to wonder. Were they her children or someone else's? He grabbed his laptop and sat down in the shade outside, looking up Danielle's medical history in France. He had stopped short when he saw her. She wore a black and red checkered bikini.

_*She's has a nice figure...*_ He thought then he shook his head. What was he thinking? They were in the middle of a game. He couldn't think of her like that. He looked at his screen for a moment before looking over at her. Meanwhile, she had gone into the ocean, playing around. She was splashing Hunny and Mori. Hunny suddenly tackled her, both of them falling over into the ocean. They both laughed while Mori smiled. Kyoya couldn't help but feel jealous, but he shook his head again. He focused his mind on the screen in front of him. He clicked on her medical history and his glasses fell to the tip of his nose as his eyes were wide with shock.

_*This can't be right...*_ He thought then looked over at her. It just has to be a lie. Tamaki came over to ask how it was going, but Kyoya pulled him down, showing him. Tamaki was equally shocked as well.

"I'm going to go ask her about this right now!" he declared.

Kyoya pulled his arm and said, "Think about where you're at. If you suddenly ask her in public, she'll never admit it and you would embarrass her. Wait till you two are alone."

Tamaki thought it over and nodded. They both were shocked that something like that could ever happen to her. Danielle, Tamaki's sweet little sister. Tamaki felt sad for her and horrid that someone would do that to her while Kyoya on the other hand, was furious. He wanted to find that bastard and make him regret for ever even looking at her.

* * *

**1.** French - Who is it?

**2. **French - It's me! Your big brother!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 everyone!

Neko: Finally

SHUT UP!

Neko: Review please.

And it's sad. So...just letting ya know!

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - The Dark Secret Part 2  
**_

Danielle noticed that her brother and Kyoya was acting different.

"Are you okay Danielle?" Haruhi asked.

She looked at the cross dresser, "Yeah, but those two are making me nervous. They know something and it worries me."

"Kyoya-senpai always knows something, but I've never seen Tamaki acting like this. I think we should worry."

"They keep looking at me. I think it's me who should be worried about myself."

"I wonder why they're acting like this." Haruhi asked.

Danielle froze. Did they figure it out? Do they now know her secret? She shivered and glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. They were looking anymore, but she could still feel their gazes. She shook it off and walked over to the twins, who were playing volleyball.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Danielle! What-" Hikaru started

"-brings you over here?" Kaoru ended.

"Just wanted to watch, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is." they both said.

She grinned and settled in the sand, but far enough not to get hit. It was fun watching them. They are quite amusing. She noticed that the sun was going down and she got back up, brushing the sand off. She made her way towards the beach house and headed towards the room that she's currently staying in. She shut the door and locked it, sighing to herself.

"Is something the matter?"

Danielle jumped, her eyes snapping to the person in front of her. It was Kyoya. She wondered how and when did he get there? She saw him on the beach when she was leaving. She shot him a glare, "What are you doing in my room?"

"I merely was waiting for you so we could talk."

"Oh? About what?"

"I found something interesting about you today. I thought you would tell me."

"Tell you what exactly?"

"Your children to be exact."

She stiffened up. He knew in which means Tamaki knew. But...why? Why did Tamaki want to know? Unless...he found the picture.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hospital records don't like Danielle."

She glared, "It's none of your business Kyoya."

"It is Tamaki's though."

"Then I will tell him in my own time. You don't need to stick your nose in my business you bâtard**(1)**."

He glared at her and walked up, causing her to move backwards till her back hit the wall. He placed his hands beside her head, trapping her and leaned down, "It's not polite to call other people names in another language."

She swallowed nervously. She knew that Kyoya Ootori was scary, but not this freaking scary. She tried her best to glare at him, but he smelled so good.

"I don't give a shit Kyoya. I'm aloud to do whatever I please in my language. You can't stop me."

His eyes narrowed. She's a stubborn one. Completely opposite of Tamaki. She has pride, fire. He respected that and...he adored her for that.

"But it is Tamaki's concern about your language. Or should I tell your uncle?"

Her eyes widened slightly then she asked, "Why do you even care to know about my medical record?"

It was his turn to freeze. Why did he care? He adored her, he knew that, but why did he care? He leaned away, his bangs hiding his eyes. Danielle was now concerned. Maybe she pushed it too far.

"Kyoya?"

He gave her the scariest, coldest glare in the world, which made her freeze in place, her breath caught in her throat. He pushed her away from the door, unlocking it and walked out, closing it behind him. He didn't care. He shouldn't care. No, he didn't care. Adored and care are two different things. Danielle slowly let out a breath, sinking to the floor.

*_What the hell just happened?_* She thought, *_His glare...it was as if...he didn't care at all about me anymore. It's like...he hates me. He hates me...Oh god...he hates me! I'm filth. **He** was right...no man will ever love me. No man will ever want me.*_

She wrapped her arms around her and slowly got up, walking to the bed and laid down on it. She refused to cry. She couldn't cry. She shouldn't cry and yet...she did. She curled up, her arms still around her as she wailed, crying in despair, pain, and rejection. She cried from being brokenhearted. Why...why did she ever believe a word that **he** said? Why must she always be the fool?

~DINNER TIME~

Haruhi looked around for her friend. She was worried.

"Have you guys seen Danielle?"

"Nope." Hikaru said.

"Haven't seen her since we played volleyball."

"She'll be fine. She'll come out when she's hungry." Tamaki said.

"But we shouldn't eat without Dani-chan." Hunny said, "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Kyoya said nothing.

"Well, I'm going to go get her." Haruhi said, standing up, "Alone."

The males just sat there, watching her retreating backside. Haruhi came to Danielle's door and she heard her wails of sadness. Haruhi opened up the door, "Danielle?"

"H-Haruhi?"

Haruhi came in and closed the door, coming over to the bed, "You alright?"

Danielle shook her head and Haruhi hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

"K-Kyoya...h-he s-saw my m-medical r-records...a-and...h-he knows..."

"Knows what Danielle?"

"H-He k-knows...t-that...I h-have...ch-children."

Haruhi was shocked. Danielle, someone who was her age, has children already?

"How?"

"D-Don't t-tell...Christie i-is t-the o-only one w-who k-knows."

"I promise Danielle. I won't tell anyone."

Danielle nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"H-His name is David...a-and...He raped me."

Haruhi's eyes widened so big that they almost seemed to be popping out. She's never felt so angry before in her life.

"And he told me things...l-like...no man will ever love me...or want to be with me."

"That's not true!" Haruhi said, grabbing the girl by her shoulders, "There's lots of men that would want to be with you."

Danielle stared at the cross dresser with shock then looked down, "But not Kyoya...he hates me now."

Haruhi felt anger rushed through her veins. So it was Kyoya who made her cry. She patted the girl on the head and said, "How come you don't tell your brother?"

"Because...I don't want him to know my burden...my sin."

"But he loves you. You're his little sister. He would do anything for you."

Danielle looked at the girl and smiled, then hugged her, "Thank you Haruhi."

"No problem Danielle. I'll go get Tamaki."

Danielle nodded and watched the girl go. Haruhi made her way back to the dining room.

"Tamaki-senpai, she wants to talk to you about something."

Tamaki blinked and nodded, heading off. Haruhi glared at the Shadow King.

"I can't believe you made her cry like that. She thinks that you hate her."

"Why should I care? She's Tamaki's little sister. She's not my concern."

"Bullshit!"

Kyoya's eyes, along with the other males (minus Tamaki) eyes, widened at her language.

"You do care about her, but you're too scared to admit it. You don't know what she's been through. I would love to tell you, but it's not my place. She's telling Tamaki what she told me. Maybe he'll tell you. Maybe she'll will, but who knows. Maybe you won't ever know."

And with that said, she turned the heel and walked back to her room, leaving the males stunned.

~MEANWHILE~

Tamaki entered Danielle's room and she ran to him, hugging him close.

"Frère**(2)**." She whispered.

"What is wrong Sœur bien-aimée**(3)**?"

She looked up at him and said, "I know that you know about my medical record...that I have children. The reason for that is...I...J'ai été violée**(4)**."

His eyes widened in shock. He felt cold yet angry. He wanted revenge. He felt bloodlust rushing through his veins. He hugged her close as she started to cry again.

"Chut ma chère sœur. Personne ne doit vous nuire maintenant. Je suis là**(5)**."

* * *

**1.** French - Bastard

**2. **French - Brother

**3. **French - Beloved sister

**4. **French - I was raped

**5. **French - Hush my dear sister. No one shall harm you now. I am here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Whooo!

Neko: Please note that all translations are by bing. So if it's wrong, please excuse it.

Y-eah...cuz I don't know any languages. Sorry everyone!

Neko: Right. On with the story. Reviews are nice.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Talk About Awkwardness!  
**_

I sat at the dinner table. It was very...awkward...They were all silent, which was beyond creepy I might add and none of them really looked at me. Except for Tamaki and Haruhi, who were sitting on either side of me. The twins sat on the other side, Kyoya right in front of me, and Honey, and Mori on the other side. Oh dear god...so awkward. Tamaki had left earlier, leaving me alone to my thoughts. He had asked me if I wanted him to tell the group and I agreed. I couldn't tell the story over again without breaking into tears. I looked at Kyoya from under my bangs. Kyoya looked...angry. I could see his aura, the doom cloud. I glanced at the others. The twins had a bored expression, but anger lingered in their eyes. Same with Honey and Mori. This could not _get_ any awkward!

~Few Minutes Later~

It turns out...that it indeed got even more awkward! I had stood up, excusing myself to go to the bathroom and Kyoya stood up as well. He wanted to speak with me about some things. I saw the twins smirk. Oh no...And the next thing I knew, they had tripped Kyoya, who landed on top of me and our lips had connected. My whole face flushed and my eyes grow wide. Kyoya moved his lips away, staring at me with equal shock. His glasses hid his eyes once again and looked at the twins evilly, who shrunk away. He got off of me, still fully glaring at the twins. I got up and ran out of the room. What had just happened? I reached my room and slammed my door shut, panting from me running. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out, flipping it open. It was a text from Christie.

_He **kissed** you! Congrats girl!_ - _Christie_

I stared at the text and saw that something was attached. I opened it and I felt my face burning. It was a picture of me and Kyoya kissing just a few moments again. What? How? When? URGH!

_**Back At School**_

The whole plane ride was just as awkward. What is this? Awkward day? I sighed to myself as I walked down the hallway.

"Dani!" Christie yelled, hugging me.

More like glomping me.

"Hey Christie."

"I missed you." She purred.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling, "I missed you too, but hold the sexy next time."

"What can I say? You bring out the beast in me."

I burst out laughing as she laughed as well. I shook my head and flicked her forehead.

"You weirdo."

"You know it. And you're one too! Don't deny it!"

I rolled my eyes as we walked to our class.

"Hey, you should bring Malla and Kyon to the club today. To meet their uncle and all." Christie said.

I smiled slightly, "Yeah. I guess so. Tamaki hasn't meet them yet."

I flipped opened my phone and texted my driver to bring my babies over once school was let out.

~After School~

"Mommy!"

"My darlings!" I said happily, hugging them**(1)**.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Kyon asked, holding his little sisters hand.

I smiled warmly, "Because you get to meet your uncle today."

"We have an uncle?" Malla asked, her eyes wide and shining.

I nodded, "Yes my sweets. Your uncle is my big brother."

Both of their eyes were wide and they were smiling. I took their hands and walked down the hallway to music room 3. I opened the door, grateful that I wasn't attacked by rose petals this time. All of the hosts were looking at me and my darlings. Malla and Kyon recognized their uncle right away.

"Uncle!" they cried, running over to Tamaki and glomping him.

I looked around, seeing that the guests weren't here. Where they closed for today?

"So those are your kids." Kaoru said.

"They pretty cute." Hikaru added.

"Yeah. Despite everything that had happened to me, I can at least thank the bastard for giving me two wonderful children."

Suddenly, the worst had to happen.

"Daddy!" my babies shouted, hugging Kyoya.

I paled, staring wide eyed. He looked down at them, with an eyebrow raised. It got even worse.

"Are you gunna marry momma?" Kyon asked.

"Cause you should daddy! Mommy loves you!" Malla said.

He looked from them to me. This day...is the most awkward day ever. I...hate my life right now.

* * *

**1. **The whole children thing, she had them when she was 14. She's sixteen now.**  
**


End file.
